


有关烈火

by WrongFox



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFox/pseuds/WrongFox
Summary: 有关烈火，有关一位战地记者，有关他和他的明星恋人。
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	有关烈火

一

樱井记得，他这次走前，有一个漫长的假期。他们前去一座荒山的凹凼里住宿。那天夜里，大湖上结了冰。篝火上的那口小锅起先还结着冰碴，无论怎样炙烤，总也热不起来。细长的冷黄色火舌舔舐着锅底，四壁像出汗似地沁着水珠，缓慢迟滞地落进火里去。  
他们起先只是沉默。那团冷淡的火光容易让他们联想起自身的处境，联想起被由来已久的沉默和忙碌耽搁的爱情。  
樱井说，润，我不能不去。  
松本说，我知道，没关系，你不能不去，总是如此。

二

樱井摊开那本红色的皮面笔记本，蜷缩在角落里。大衣被他脱下来盖在身上，肩胛骨只抵着薄薄的一件毛衣、靠着冰冷的水泥墙。

这是一间破败不堪的车站，贴着国界线上最后一座完备的民用信号塔。从这里再向前，不会再有信号，不再有远方的音讯，只有连绵的电网，只有被霹雳劈出焦味、笔直陨落的飞鸟，黄沙在前方堆叠起连绵的山丘，异域的战士端着漆黑的枪管。  
这间车站被肤色各异的人填得满满当当，种种语言相互交织。他们都是记者。  
这天夜里，狂风搬着滚滚的黄沙覆盖铁轨，他们谁也走不了。  
如今，樱井已经不再是第一次赶赴前线的毛头小子，他逐渐积累起不薄的声名。四周向他投来钦佩的目光，多半误以为他摊着笔记、是在为报道做准备，其实他眼下不过正对着一张纸片发呆罢了。

一片薄薄的黑影落在他眼前，朱红的笔记本上像被影子泅湿一片——那是同行的前辈。樱井匆忙把笔记合上，那张纸片却给皮页扇出的风卷起，打着旋儿落到来人跟前。  
前辈俯身捡起它，瞧见上面那张家喻户晓的好看脸蛋。但这摄影显然不属于任何杂志的妙笔。那张四四方方的纸片上，安静地嵌着一张惬意的睡颜，构图粗糙简洁，平常、温馨，色调和煦，带着长久共同生活的从容，这样柔软的爱意，让人在这紧逼着硝烟的候车厅里、几乎感到震悚和恍惚。

他抬起头，暼了紧绷的樱井一眼，忽然笑了，正如所有成熟人士会做的那样，找出一个让彼此都不那么尴尬的由头，他敷衍道：“怎么，你追星？”  
也不知樱井是否感知到这份好意，他低下头，小声而坚定地声明：“是恋人。”  
“那你千万收好了，”前辈说，他动作也跟着轻柔起来、慎重地将纸片递回樱井手里，随后，他就邻着樱井的肩膀席地而坐，问道，“每次要离开信号范围，你都掐着点去悄悄拨电话，这么多年了。怎么，这就是那个人？”  
樱井把照片妥帖地夹进书页里，那副小心翼翼的模样，仿佛守财奴捧着珍宝。他回答道：“他放我不下。”  
“可你还是每次都来了。”  
“因为他也为我骄傲。”  
“他很勇敢。”  
“他很勇敢，他每天面对的绝不比我轻松，”樱井说，显然没留神要压抑话语里的几分得意，“他也害怕过，只在我的事情上。”  
前辈大笑起来，笑声响亮，引起旁人侧目。樱井也跟着笑了，一丝迟来的羞涩随后在心头泛起。  
“今天通过话了吗？”前辈问。  
“还没有，”樱井低头去看手表，他存心没有把时间调整过来，分秒指针仍然和远方故国一般进退，“得晚些，这个钟点是他难得的好睡眠。”  
“你的电话是一年比一年晚了，”前辈说，“我以为是感情不睦的缘故。”  
“是他睡得一年比一年久了，”樱井满意地说，“从前他还演话剧时，每晚在剧院都待到深夜，有时电话通了，他也不和我讲话，把免提的手机放在一边，让我听空落落的剧院里他念台词的回声。”  
“一个用心的演员，”前辈说，“我太太很喜欢他。”  
“他向来如此，从不辜负别人的期待。替我谢谢你太太。”

樱井听着手腕上的表盘滴滴答答地运转，满室嘈杂，他却好像只能听见那个。他俯下身去，侧着脸、伏在膝盖上，耳朵就躺在冰凉的表盘上头。  
滴答，滴答，这声音从他的耳廓里滚进去，像一缕银亮的丝线，贯穿他的思绪，遥遥地在空中盘旋升腾，连着河流、荒漠、原野和大山的尽头，连着另一个人温柔昏沉的睡眠。

他不知什么时候也睡着了，直到一股蛮横的暴力把他推搡着醒来，他恍惚间以为是自己错过了通话的时间，再次检查过表盘上的钟点，这才安下心来，抬起眼时，一口黑洞洞的枪口正对着他。  
枪口那头吐来一句喉音很重的英语，口吻凶狠又冷淡，那个声音对他说，你站到那头去。

三

松本惊醒时，看着卧室墙壁上挂着的那面大钟，比樱井往常给他拨电话的时间早了一些。屋外一场夜雨新歇，此刻出离静谧，只有风声未停，夜中树影在远方翻滚成浓墨，几盏路灯像萤火似的孱弱。松本定定地瞧着。噩梦一场醒来，未散的震悚似利爪戳刺他身，叫他如坠冰窟。事到如今，他仍然会做那样的噩梦，多少次平安归来、多少团热泪滚落手心，这都不够，什么也填补不了他的畏惧之万一，他无法试着习惯。

他闭上眼，等待那通多年不能缺失的电话。

四

这远不是他们第一次学着这种提心吊胆的分离。在大湖之夜的更久远前，他们之间还有一个意义隆重的白昼。那是他们第一次分开那样久。  
那天，酷暑淋漓，汗珠在年轻人的肩膀上攀爬，日光像长出了利爪般噬咬着人的皮肤。松本远远地盯着登机口瞧。  
那间郊外的机场有着透明的穹顶，烈日倾泻进来，在玻璃的表面熠熠生辉。  
他是从室外冲进来的，从市中心的车水马龙中来，来不及和剧院的所有人道别。在出租车上，他蠕动着没有血色的嘴唇，拍着驾驶座的椅背，就连解释的力气也匮乏，干巴巴地吐出一句，“我爱人要走了，去战场”。

他是从许多公里以外赶来，擦着无数声尖利刺耳的鸣笛，顾不上伸手去拿司机找还的零钱，尽管那时他的日子并不阔绰。

他是火急火燎地奔跑而来，以至于身上的汗液还依恋着皮肤未散，机场里如同冰窟似的严寒，他手指僵直，关节似被钉上铁钉，几乎不得屈伸。

那天早晨，樱井出门时对着不肯醒来的他道别，声音哑得像在冷冷的海水里沃洗过的白沙。松本多一分秒的眼睫颤动也不肯施舍，他假装什么也没有听见，假装梦境把他淹没了，可他那时的梦里，也总是樱井这么向他道别的场景。他此刻站在机场里才感到后悔，后悔没有立刻睁开眼，后悔没有抓紧分秒去亲吻他的脸颊。

人群裹着樱井往前走。他背着那个笨重夯实的迷彩包，几乎比半个他自己还要大些，可腰杆仍旧挺拔得像一棵树。他无所畏惧地向前走。

前几天夜里，松本抱着手臂，倚在墙上，竭力离樱井远一些、再远一些，试图凭此无声地宣泄他的愤怒。可是他们的出租屋太狭窄了——一个穷记者，一个还看不到出路的演员，他们的日子能多么宽裕呢——这里根本无处供他遁形。他只好眼睁睁看着樱井如何向那个迷彩包里头拾掇种种杂物。

第一个夹层用来放录音笔、钢笔和一方红色的四角皮面笔记本。第二个夹层他似乎规划用来放日用品，但不过多时，他就忘了自己的安排，把一金属盒的薄荷糖也“丁零当啷”地塞进去了。所有夹层都在错位，樱井想得或许没有那么清楚分明，又或许他这么从容镇定地收拾行囊时，心里就像松本一样感到畏缩。  
所有夹层都乱了套，松本想道，它们混混沌沌，乱乱糟糟。可只有那第一个夹层，他始终待它珍而重之，用以收纳那支录音笔，那支钢笔，还有那方皮面笔记本。  
松本把一句含着妥协意味的叹息咽回喉咙里，他蹲下身来，说：“你让开点。”

他拎起那个迷彩包，把它整个对着沙发颠倒过来，像拎着一个折叠起来的机器猫口袋一样，瞠目结舌地看着神出鬼没的东西从里头滚出来，散乱在沙发上，好像这是一个吉普赛女人的神秘店铺——他也没有忘记要留神把第一个夹层捂好，他总是试图珍惜樱井所珍惜的，好像那些也都是他的宝物。尽管他有时并不理解，可他向来在学着懂得。  
“我觉得这好像是我的戒指。”松本突然说道，他举起那枚像小铁筒般硕大的戒指。  
“它能让我好受点，”樱井小心地说。  
于是戒指被放下。  
“你要这件衬衫做什么？那里很冷，你用不上。”松本又说。  
“这是你给我买的。”樱井嗫嚅道，几乎只是在窃窃自语。  
松本把衬衫和戒指都攥在手心里，他面色冷峻地低头去瞧樱井，看见那双眼睛也望向他。  
许多天来，松本每一次质问他，“你就非去不可吗”，樱井面上的神情总是如出一辙。坚定而沉着，超脱并且理智，那样大义凛然，似乎除了他的报道他什么也不在乎，就连松本也可以弃之不顾。这是第一次，他第一次从那样树木一般坚挺的眼神后、小心地掘出一些畏缩，掘出一点明证——证明他也心有牵挂、不敢随意挥霍生命。

这就够了，松本对自己宣布道。

那天的后来，他用力地揪紧樱井的白衬衫，像要把他拖进一场斗殴里。而樱井甚至没有表露出任何肌肉紧绷的意思，似乎心甘情愿领受一记重拳。松本扑上去吻他，更近似于一种撕咬，唇齿的每一下咬合都货真价实，不掺杂调情的暧昧，那是每一个吻都要留下痕迹的吻法。  
情欲是稍后才泛起来的，他们起先只是认真地对待这个吻，在两面贴近的、热气蓬勃的躯干之间角力，每一次牙关相碰都伴随着沉默的巨响、无声的呼号，他们像一团炽热的铁水，沉重热烈地纠缠起来，要把彼此熔铸成同一块结实的废钢。  
“别害怕，润，别害怕。”樱井在他耳边哄慰道，或许更像是对自己说。  
那面干燥的手掌像滚烫的铁砧，在他身上擦出火星，在一切流动的沃土上点燃野火。  
“对不起，润。”樱井又说，不知道是为这场离别，还是为他即将给予松本的疼痛。

那时，松本耳鸣长彻，脑海里如同汪洋齐震，万蚁啃噬他身，无形的手掏空他的腹部，空落落地疼。他听见樱井的话，一时心烦意乱，只想打断，于是俯身凑前咬住他的耳垂。樱井浑身颤了一瞬，被他钉在墙上的松本跟着颤抖。

他们那天太着急了，尽管有过许多次交合，这一次都要显得尤为生涩，仿佛他在迫不及待地抓住什么，好像今天和明天的罅隙正向他们紧逼。

没关系，松本在颠簸中想，不用向我道歉，这场性事，它本就是为留下痛苦而来。

那些出租屋的场景在松本脑海里呼啸而过，写就文字，大抵也需要千言万语阐明矛盾的心境，可在人心里，就只是一瞬而已。  
此刻，他目光只是牢牢地楔住那个背影，四周的喧哗声像一滴树腊似地没过他头顶，把他压缩在一片死寂的琥珀里头。一百台闪着雪花片的电视机在他胸膛里吠叫，他像要把心从喉咙里唐突地倒出来。  
他喊起来，吓了四周的陌生人一跳，他说，翔，他害怕他听不见，于是高声地喊着，翔，翔，胳膊举得那么高，像一面旗帜一样昂起。  
那个身影在汩汩前流的人群里倏忽静止，猛然回过头来，他也伸直胳膊，背对着即将振翅高飞的飞机，背对着地面亮得让人心惊的停机坪，人群里，两面手掌遥遥地相对。  
他们那时隔得太远了，松本看不清他的嘴型，这个神秘的谜底直到樱井风尘仆仆地回国才揭晓。

归国的那天夜里，他们被久别中滋生的浓情点燃，有如烈火点燃荒原，每一个吻都带着庆幸的意味，缱绻不到半秒，即刻沾染野蛮的性质。樱井看着他的脸，手指抹开被汗液黏着在他额角的长发，深深地，他几乎是在撞击着他。他在他耳边低声说，润，那天我说的是，我会回来的，你要等我，润。

五

樱井盯着那个士兵翻阅他的笔记本，照片从里头落下来，像一片单薄的断翅白鸽，飘飘摇摇地落在肮脏的地上。

他记得他第一次离开。他记得，那时，他像只偷衔珠宝的喜鹊似地、悄悄向行囊里藏起一些东西。他知道那些东西装不下、用不上，但好在松本神通广大，世上从没有他无法收拾的包裹。尽管松本那时一副绝不心软的模样，只是坚决地说，别带这些了，我不会替你收拾进去的。  
樱井朝他眨了眨眼，显得很可怜，但不一会儿他又笑逐颜开起来，拉着严肃的松本坐在他身边、紧紧挨着他。  
“你看，润。”他把珍贵的第一夹层打开，小心地从里头拿出那本皮面笔记本，翻开扉页，给他瞧那张小小的照片。  
“我看不见，”松本回答道，仍旧绷着脸，可樱井还是瞧见了他通红的耳根，“你想让我看什么呢？我只看见一个装作聪明人的傻子。”  
“是吗？他在哪呢？他在做什么呢？”樱井问道。  
“他在爱着我呢。”松本笑起来，仿佛被自己的话骇到，接着又凶狠地朝他露出两枚虎牙，把他拖进一个燎原大火般原始野蛮的亲吻里。  
他以为他的请求被松本就这么搪塞了过去，心里颇为遗憾，后来，他最后一次检阅行囊时，他还是看见了那件叠得整整齐齐的衬衫，看见那枚小铁筒般的戒指安静地卷在里头。

那是他第一次在松本眼前泄露零星的稚气，好在松本对一切崭新的、有关“樱井翔”的事，向来全数接纳。  
樱井此前少有那副不确定的模样。在松本面前，他总是竭力使自己看起来足够冷静、理智，不需要安慰，更无所谓寄托。他知道两个同样茫然的人牵着手，终究会给汹涌的暗流冲散。那时他还是个穷记者，松本的戏剧还看不见前方。他要学着成熟，他对他们将要过上怎样的生活负有责任。

他仍然记得松本的第一出舞台剧。他坐在观众席上，听见每一句台词如何从那人牙关间珍重地滚落出来，手臂起落，挥洒出去的好像是啮碎的心肝，聚光灯下，他眼睫眉梢都闪着星辉。可他也没有错过松本谢幕时，露出的那个受了惊似的、茫然无措的眼神，好像他刚刚才惊醒，才看见这间空着大半的剧场。  
樱井一言不发地绕到后台去，第一次学着拿起他那副沉稳冷静的假面，装作一副他已经预先替松本吃过半生的苦的模样。他握着他的肩膀说，你演得非常好，一切都会更好。  
他那时心里也焦灼，也无措，他害怕松本哭，却也不忍他不哭。剧院里的人们互相告劳、渐渐散了，钥匙留给松本，因为他排练起就向来待得最晚。  
樱井用上蛮力狠劲，拉起他，和他一道走回舞台上，他说，你演给我看。  
剧院里昏暗无声，一时间，松本似乎怯于去看那成排成排空旷的坐席，几乎以为那是一排猩红笑脸的獠牙。他沮丧地转过身，先前那叫他熠熠生辉的精力被抽干了，他只想埋进爱人的肩窝里。  
樱井却假装对他受伤的神情视而不见，他退后一步，避开那个懦弱的拥抱，他说，松本，你是一个演员，你演给我看。  
松本难以置信地看着他，看着他如同坚冰也如同利刃的眼神。在漫长的死寂里、在紧绷一线的对峙中，有那么多次，樱井几近心软，可松本比他先一步屈服，向来如此。  
松本在他近乎审判的眼神里，抬起他的胳膊，开始念他的第一幕台词，起先声音还发着抖，而后便趋于稳定、沉着，他把主人公的迷茫暴喝出来，也借此良机倾吐他自己的不安。他又变得熠熠生辉起来，在空无一人的剧院里朗诵，流着一场大雨那么多的汗。  
第一幕结束时，樱井无法遏制自己，无法再硬着心肠，他走上前去钳住松本的手腕，把他拉进一个拥抱里，恶狠狠地去吻他的额角。他每啄吻一次，松本就又在松松垮垮的臂弯间高声朗诵下一句台词，而每一句台词吐出，樱井又无可遏制地渴望再度去吻他。  
你演得真好，润，你是天才的演员，他说。松本念下一句台词，这时他显得有些吞吞吐吐，樱井又用一个蛮狠的吻打断。  
你将来会比谁都更好，润。他说。

那一天，松本最终大汗淋漓，在昏暗的剧场里，他第二次谢幕，对着一个人。那两条年轻的、汗津津的胳膊精疲力竭地抬起来，犹犹豫豫地搂紧樱井的肩背。  
“我真的足够好吗？我值得一个好的未来吗？”他茫然地问。  
“你比谁都值得。”樱井回答他。

光辉是遮掩不住的，樱井早就预料到。  
松本渐丰的钢铁羽翼，终有一天要穿透那间老剧院的低矮穹顶。他眼前的坦途日益敞亮，谢幕时，渐渐有洪水掌声向他倾泻而去。  
樱井后来也变得忙碌，变得闻名遐迩，但他从来没有错过任何一场演出，报纸上常对此评头论足，可最大胆的猜测也不过断言他们是知交罢了。  
樱井总是和人群一同起立，沸腾的鼓掌里也有他独一无二的一份节拍。这世间或许有时喜欢辜负苦心人，他想，可它也向来珍视真心。  
他骄傲地看着落泪的人群，又想道，这是我的珍宝，好在人间有幸能够看到。

那张复刻着珍宝的白纸，眼下正孱弱地躺在地上，樱井在枪管的逼仄下看着它，看见一只泥泞的皮靴不留神碾在上头。他偏过头去看候车大厅那破成空洞的窗户，窗外异国夜色渐浓，百万里外应当时近破晓。  
某个时刻，他早已错过。

六

那个时刻已经过了，松本想。某通电话并没有来过。

第一个一刻钟闲庭信步地从表盘上踱步而去，第二个一刻钟则是踮着足、蹑手蹑脚地离开。松本起先躺着假寐，如今坐直身来，那部手机端端正正地躺在被褥的凹陷处，映在上头的面容也沉默狡黠地回视着他。

相叶打来电话时，松本仍旧心神恍惚，只听着他支支吾吾地说，小润，我有事情要和你说，我不知道该不该说。  
二宫的声音打稍远处传来，他平静地说，告诉他，他必须得知道。  
那头又一阵磕磕碰碰的喧闹，半晌，他又听见大野严肃的声音，润君，我打开车载广播了。  
松本感到这一切荒诞不经，有那么一瞬间，他几乎笑了，他想说，大半夜的，你们齐聚一堂，是在做什么呢。可那句话像块尖锐的石砾一般抵着他上颚、扼住他呼吸和话语。那头窸窸窣窣的声响好半晌才稳定下来，他们好像屏住了呼吸，留下一团肃穆，留下广播里清晰的女声坚决地宣布着什么。  
松本又想，这是在说什么呢。  
千百排镰刀和着雷声的号令在他脑海里举起来，一切浑浑噩噩，叫人听不见周遭。二宫的声音隐约滚进他思绪里。二宫仍旧那么平静，他说，J，我们现在去找你。  
他又说，我听说有人死了，J，你要想好。

七

松本记得樱井第一次离开、记得他的第一通电话。他并没有预料到会有这么一通，毕竟那时他们仍然处于冷战。  
那年，盛夏将尽，一天夜里，某一场短促的睡眠结束后，松本对着灰蒙蒙的室内发怔，那通电话就是在这时来的。  
松本接通来电，握着手机，一言不发。眼下他应当用什么口吻和樱井说话？他不知道。寻常恋人的口吻不能表达他爱恨纠葛之万一，深仇大恨的语调又委实对压抑的依恋太过残忍。  
他只好一言不发。可樱井倒好像胸有成竹似的，他闷着声音说，润，润，你听得见吗？大风猎猎破空的声音让这话显得有些断续难辨。  
“我听得见。”松本保守地选择先从一问一答做起。  
“我很快就要出信号范围了，这里真冷，夜里尤其冷，沙子快把我吃了。”  
“谁叫你要去的呢？”松本说，可甫一出口就倍感后悔。他倔强地抿紧嘴唇。  
“你还在生我的气，”樱井说，“你应该生我的气。对不起。”

松本听着他冷静的语气，听见他判断道，“你应该生我的气”，好像他是一个公正严明的法官，一台凭逻辑运作的机器，松本向其中倾吐一切委屈和控诉，他就条分缕析地把因果剖开，最后用一个陈述句回答他，你应该生我的气。

松本的怒气只好偃旗息鼓，所有不满、不甘，此刻都只能如一簇幼弱的火苗一般，在荒原上一挣一挣，扑朔着余烬，总也烧不起来。这个人向来不讲情理，松本想，可这大概就是他的极限了，这本来就是高尚的事业，而他在为他没有做错的事道歉，我还能要求什么呢？对于樱井，他向来无可奈何。  
樱井其人，称不上理想主义者，大多数时候更近似脚踏实地的计划家，在松本学着他的模样叛逆起来时，他就已经迅速敏捷地摆脱了幼稚、掌握起那些精明巧妙的人世规则来。  
或许他该为此指责他，指责他中途离开了他们同行的那条崎岖小道、学着顺从与和解。可是，松本想，他始终无法真的指责他，因为那个桀骜的金发脐钉男孩也藏在他躯壳里，松本看得见他，看得见“樱井桑”所有只像“翔君”那样的时刻。  
“翔君”从没有走远，他像头趾高气昂的幼兽，翕动着鼻翼，时刻准备破茧而出，冲破他仍然厌倦的那些人世规矩。选择做战地记者是他第一次叛逆主流，握着松本的手不肯松是他的第二次奋不顾身。  
理智里包着冲动，勇敢贴近着懦弱。樱井翔总是如此，他是个矛盾，是最好和最坏的集合，足以给松本他最想要的，又轻巧地夺走一部分他不舍的。这个谜团要用终身来解，某些困惑和“爱他”此事共生。

那年夏夜，松本轻轻地、释怀地笑了。朦胧的晨曦在他近旁降临、垂首俯吻大地，温柔的电流联通着远方黄沙四起的黑夜。  
“我要去试镜了，”他说，语气是和缓的，他决心废止这场冷战，“谢谢你打来，我会成功的。”  
“你当然会了。”樱井说。

仍旧是那独一份的、藏在陈述句里的温柔，松本读懂他，四肢百骸被信心丰盈。总是如此。他们各自为人或许常常怯懦谨慎，但倘若揉作同一团火，必能勇气倍增，再不畏风雨多舛。

八

“几个小时了？”松本问。  
谁也没有回答他。

他的脸仍然深深地埋在手掌里，掌纹的凹陷里好像还藏着一点最后的烟草味儿。他上一根香烟还在三个小时前，他们那时刚刚抵达，灯也是那时才开的，他此前一直蜗居在一片黑暗里。  
二宫点亮这片昏茫的黑暗，看见他面前成山的烟蒂，东歪西斜地从玻璃缸的边缘溢出来。那时，他只是一言不发地走近蜷在沙发里的松本，伸出手，在他面前摊平手掌。  
松本抬起头看了他一眼。二宫的眼神像镰刀一样剜着他。他从不宽容、不批判可怜人做的荒唐事，像一面令人胆寒的镜子一样伫立在你面前，并不评价、也不审判，他只是在让人看清自己的狼狈模样。松本把手心里捏瘪的烟盒递出来，放在二宫手心里。  
二宫把手指蜷起来，窝住那个烟盒，把松本冷得像冬日树枝一样手指也攥在手心里，无声地握了三秒。松本低下头，额头抵着自己的膝盖，他没有啜泣起来，可他当真希望他能够那么做。  
相叶把亮着的电视关了，遥控器被大野牢牢藏在怀里，窗帘遮掩日升月落，时钟被卸下来藏匿在角落。这些爱他、他也爱着的人们，像保护一滴露水那样保护他，把一切叫人意识到时间流逝的标志都掩盖起来。  
起先，松本一言不发，在心里计数分秒，尽管他感激那样温柔的好心，可只有清醒的认知让他流血、只有流血才能让他免于麻木。几千几万秒的时间在他舌尖溜过去，每数过一百秒，他就用指甲在手背上掐出一道浅浅的月牙，眼下痕迹尽失，那些时间仍然混沌地流逝了，谁也不知道过了多久。

声音是无法掩盖的，车水马龙、人声笑语，一切渐渐盖过清晨的悦耳鸟鸣，松本那么戒备地留神听这些声音，日头升高、炙烤大地所发出的那种噼啪声几乎也能入耳。  
人群醒来，开始劳作，他们即刻就能获闻前线失联的消息，他们会在白纸黑字的名单上看见那个闻名遐迩的名字。无数讶异、惋惜、忧虑，会填满一部分人间，可当真痛彻心扉的人寥寥无几。

松本说，Nino，你把手机给我，我怕有人会问我，问我他的事。  
二宫沉默地看着他，那双眼睛里第一次出现一种心痛的温柔。松本给那份悲悯骇到，领略到那份无声的暗示。

是的，是的，没有人会把电话拨到这里来，人们眼中，他们不过是寻常好友、点头之交。如果，只是如果，如果他敢于去假想那个最坏的结果，讣告从前线传来，为他痛心疾首的行列蜿蜒百里，追怀和赞颂的书信纷至沓来，其中即便没有松本的身影，也大约不会有人过问，他们会恍悟而理解地说，只是普通朋友，我们不能苛求他的深情。  
世人不明白何谓深刻，也不知晓十数年来无可奈何又提心吊胆的分别，不知晓那些被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，自以为体贴地总结道，不过寻常交情，不必落泪。世人不知道被蒙蔽的一桩爱情。

九

松本细细追忆他们的每一次道别，他总是在沮丧、失落，恍惚朦胧的记忆里，他似乎从未对樱井说过，他也为他骄傲。

在更久远以前，在一个年轻的雪天，樱井牵着他，沿着铁轨走了很远，间或有列车隆隆驶过，向远方奔走。车窗里的人们昏昏欲睡，或许是那种拥挤叫樱井想起“庸庸碌碌”这个可怕的字眼。  
他轻轻地喊松本的名字，他说：“润，你想成为一个什么样的人？”  
“我？我不知道，”松本回答他，“就连考哪所高中我都没有想好。”  
“你想做普通人吗？”樱井小心翼翼地问道，好像在确认是否有一条路他们可以同行。  
松本在思索过后回答他：“不想。”  
樱井笑起来，那是朝气蓬勃的、敞亮的笑语，他说：“我也不想。那太没意思了。我要做独一无二、世间罕有的事。”  
“什么算是那样的事？”松本问。  
“我想做战地记者。”樱井抒发雄心壮志时、难以自制地抽了抽鼻子，可松本对一向崇拜，那句被削弱了些许气势的远大理想，落在他耳里，仍然像是英雄的宣言，“我想让人们听见，无法开口的那部分世界的声音。”  
“翔君真厉害啊。”他笑起来，星辉在眼底闪烁。  
“润，你不害怕我去做这个吗？”樱井拽了拽他裹得严严实实的两条胳膊，隔着手套，手指灵巧地楔进另一双手十指之间，紧紧地贴近，柔软的棉絮掩饰一份紧张的痉挛，“做战地记者可是很难的，要去战场，要离开很久。”  
“翔君那么厉害，你会保护好自己的。”松本骄傲地说，仿佛是在自夸一样得意。  
“我不是说这个，”樱井发出一句懊丧的嘟囔，“我是说，我可能会离开很久，去最危险的地方，你就不会觉得孤独吗？”  
松本眯起眼睛，瞧着脚底那一块雪地盘算了一阵，像是孩童精明地权衡着是否要让出他的糖果：“这么看来，你就不能一直陪着我了？”  
“我经常要走，或许每年都要走，你，”樱井吞咽着口水，“你就不在乎吗？”  
“还挺在乎的，”松本回答道，“可是这样翔君的好，才会有更多人知道。”  
樱井恼火地低吼一声，又高声响亮地骂道，“你这个白痴”。松本给这句没头没脑的斥责骇得懵了头脑，直到樱井在手掌间托住他的脸、将那面光滑坚硬的额头气势汹汹地撞上松本的，他也不明白是什么让他受到这样的惩罚。  
他捂着额头小声抱怨，看见樱井挥开他求和的手，大踏步地沿着铁轨向前走，突然弯下腰、抱着膝盖，松本瞧见他也捂着自己的额头。

那份过于艰涩难辨的试探，松本此刻才读懂。为高尚的事业受伤的英雄，会得到普世的崇敬。唯有至亲和爱人感同身受，将要抚摸着结痂的伤疤，落下一吻，怜惜它是否还会疼痛。他那年发誓他支持樱井和他的英雄事业，可他最终食言了。因为爱有时只是自私，是窃贼似的野念。

十

松本轻轻地说：“爱情是可耻的吗？”  
大野仰着脸、靠在沙发上睡着了。相叶闻言机警地坐直身来，他总是能凭天性的直觉嗅到某些苗头。  
二宫仍然平静地看着他，他问，J，你在想什么。  
“Nino，爱情可耻吗？它应该被蒙蔽吗？”  
“你回答我，你在想什么事？”二宫说。  
“我在想，”松本轻松地说，“我在想，如果一切最坏的都发生了，我该怎么办呢？谁也不知道我爱他，不知道他也爱我，这个秘密要和他一同进坟墓吗？”  
“J，爱情不是非得公之于众，它不是一本杂志、一段歌曲，非得叫人看见才有意义。”  
“当然不是啦，”松本抱起膝盖、蜷进沙发深深的凹陷里，他语调越是轻松，神色就愈加淡然，不知是从哪里偶得了些勇气、敢于说这些惊心动魄的话，“我并不虚荣，不是为了祝福——谩骂能够少些我都知足了。我只是想，他一直为了人们能听见那一部分世界的声音努力，难道他自己的声音，还要成为一个秘密吗？”  
“是你的声音。”二宫打断他。  
“是我们的声音，”松本笃定地说，“他从来不怕公布消息，逃避的那个总是我。”  
“他没有死，J，你想清楚了。”二宫锁紧的眉峰早已松动。他的依依不饶无非是想叫人更清醒地看见自己，不至于一时冲动而最终抱憾——松本从来相信他的温柔和支撑。  
“我长大了，Nino，”他抬起眼，叫人看清他眼底灼灼坚定的火光，“你们不能总是阻止我想这些。在你们没法阻止的时候，我早就想过了，想过了很多遍。我想着我要对着所有人说什么，‘祝他在死亡里一切都好’，之后呢？之后我的落款是什么？他的挚友、他的知交？一个不相干的人？我可以哭吗？我应该哭吗？还是我只能按着经纪公司给我的最好的路那么走、露出一点恰到好处的沉痛就行？”

大野给他们愈发高亢的争论惊醒了，谁也不知道他醒来多久、听见又听懂多少，或许他只是凭本能那么做。  
那双手覆在松本的手背上，那是一种温柔、沉定的覆压。大野对他说：“润君，你可以做一切你想做的事。”  
“我们都会帮你的，小翔也会同意。”相叶说。  
如同温柔的水纹在坚冰上漾开，二宫脸上泄露出和他心意一致的和缓来，他轻轻地说，好像终于忍不住哄慰他挚爱的弟弟，他说：“我们一直都会。你知道的，J，总是如此。”

十一

“所有关注我的推特用户——尤其是为了定期查看我和一位好演员、一位坏记者的合影的那一部分朋友——你们好。我是二宫和也。  
“大野君和相叶君随后也会转发这条推特，我们尽可能让所有人都能够看到，我们将要说的话。  
“我们都知道那个令人心痛的消息。这是报道过后的第二个天明。昨天夜里，有人对我说，‘他一直为了我们能够听见那部分世界的声音而努力，可他自己的声音却要成为一个秘密，这公平吗’。不公平，当然如此，因为世俗的眼睛总是绑架着人。  
“距离翔桑失联的时间已经过去太久了，只有一句比一句更让人胆寒的报道传来，我们谁也不知道他离我们有多远。  
“我们必须这么做。他有权拥有一个真相。  
“尽管我们没法征求当事人的许可，但好在我们认识一位在这个问题上、能够代表翔桑说些什么的人。  
“天亮后，他本人也会亲自承认这个消息。我希望大家都引之为喜讯。我希望祝福多过谩骂，理解多过隔阂。因为他们足够勇敢，他们值得这个。  
“我们要说的是——”

十二

松本走过去，他在普世目光的中心站着，几乎疑心自己身如萍草、在这种审视和探寻中摇摇欲坠。那个位置他向来熟悉，尖锐的诘问是他的常客，刺眼的聚光灯是他的冠冕。林立如荆棘的话筒、和黑洞洞的镜头，他和它们早就相识。  
他迎着那一切，面对眼下能看见的、交错空中的电流又将通向的更多人。他先是垂首，继而抬头，谁都能从那双眼睛里看见两簇坚定的火苗。  
他说，我想念樱井，我想念他，比任何人更甚。我期待他回来，他一定会回来。  
他是我的爱人。

十三

那天，他像具被抽干了千魂万魄的稻草人，浑浑噩噩地离开，喧哗在他身后如同霹雳乍惊，可他什么也听不到。他眼前的路漆黑而漫长，就像梦一样昏沉可怖。  
那天夜里，他梦见大湖之夜，梦见第一次道别的机场里那面开阔耀眼的玻璃穹顶，他也梦见年轻的雪天、听见梦里的自己许下一个后来被破除殆尽的天真誓言。  
他梦见一场大火，烧透了半面黑黢黢的天空，黄沙和雪子一道裹着，火炮的惊鸣入他梦来。  
他梦见樱井平静的、不会呼吸的模样，却又梦见成群的陌生人在这间他曾住过的屋子里来回奔走，把所有抽屉倒置、把窗户砸得精光，他们高声呼喝着，在哪呢，在哪？我们找不到他，我们要一件他始终放不下的东西代他入葬。  
他梦见他对人们说，那么，带走我吧。

他或许睡了太久了。在两天两夜惶恐的清醒中，他已然被榨成一滩零散的梦话，只会在半梦半醒间、用唇齿打磨一个名字。  
他睡了太久了，足够久了，理应换回一些什么，好嘉奖他的勇气和安分。

于是“嘉奖”真的来了。一双干枯粗糙的唇降临在他额角，一个哑得像半个世纪不曾开口的嗓音傍着他耳廓呢喃。这有些痒，像蒲公英在他脖颈间翕动，“蒲公英”的花蕊上染着硝烟和烈火的味道。

他回来了。

fin.


End file.
